Mejores Amigos
by Wizardbot
Summary: Dave es su No Más Mejor Amigo a escondidas. Drabble AU!PEPSICOLA.


**_Disclaimer:_ Homestuck no me pertenece. Todo es obra de Andrew Hussie y sus andadas, su único y verdadero creador.  HAIL, HUSSIE.**

 ** _Advertencias:_ OOC, Slash, malas palabras.**

* * *

Tocó primero sus brazos, rozó sus codos, y subió a acariciar sus hombros, luego la base del cuello (ésa bonita parte de su anatomía donde el cabello liso y raso crecía), hasta poder regresar a sus codos donde los empujó de a poco hacia abajo hasta prácticamente obligarlo a tenderse en su cama enmarañando sus cobijas hasta tirarlas con muchísimo descuido en el piso.

Se precipitó a besarlo, atontándolo al momento y acurrucándose a su lado, quedando los dos cara a cara con la vergüenza de sus actos y la calentura de dos estudiantes de prepa. _Oh, bendita y fiel juventud_ que les permitía revolcarse como dos gatos buscando la atención del otro. Así que cuando su amante pegó pecho con pecho, no se molestó en detenerse y preguntarse si su padre los estaba escuchando. Porque Dave era muy ruidoso y John muy inquieto.

Entonces Dave se montó en él con las rodillas sobre la cama, besándolo como queriéndole quitar el aire, y jaló sus caderas acoplándolas. John no pudo y estiró la mano, laxa y casi dormida, a la cara de Dave y la pegó más a la suya sin saber el porqué.

— ¿Chicos? —escuchó decir a su padre desde la puerta, pero eso no lo detuvo y, como se las apañó, se trepó en Dave, dejándolo otra vez a su merced en la cama con una cara mezcla de preocupación y calentura. **_"¿Asustado, Strider?"_** , le susurró y el otro le pegó en el hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá? —contestó, con voz normal salida de Dios sabe dónde, Dave le quitó el cinturón y le besó el cuello.

—Jade está en el teléfono.

—Dile que la llamo luego —metió la mano en los pantalones del otro y este se retorció para diversión de John —, ahora no puedo.

—Bien —respondió su papá. Jamás pudo agradecer que su padre fuera así de sencillo en algunas cosas porque escuchó cómo se iba justo al momento en que Dave lloriqueaba algo sencillamente indecente para alguien de su edad y reputación.

Dave se removió poquito y luego gruñó desde la garganta. John recién se daba cuenta de lo realmente atractivo que se veía así, con las gafas chuecas y haciendo caras sólo para él.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo le dirás? —dijo Dave. Salió más como un chillido cortado y bien mezclado con un jadeo y a la vez un suspiró, siendo la mejor de las combinaciones en la historia.

— _Ya lo sabe_ —le respondió y Dave lo miró bien sorprendido, subiendo y bajando la mano de donde más rico se sentía. _Oh..., Dios, gracias._

— _Lo sabe_ —suspiró con calma y luego le faltó el aire. Él se limitó a contestar; correspondiendo con el mismo ritmo en la mano marcando el arriba y abajo una y otra vez, sintiendo un cosquilleo desde la base de los pies hasta su cadera—: Por eso el pastel tenía betún rojo esta vez. Ayer se lo dije antes de irme a dormir.

—No más _mejor… amigo._

— _No más mejor amigo_ —le habló pegado a su boca, mirando cómo su rostro se emborrachaba de amor y se entregaba con total plenitud a él. _A su No Más Mejor Amigo._

* * *

[No supe si era bien tomado como un _Drabble_ o algo así, pero según yo (y _Wikipedia_ ) aún puede considerarse _Drabble_ con 470 palabras en total.

Escuchaba tranquilamente **_"Riptide" (de Vance Joy)_** cuando la idea se me vino a la cabeza como las ganas que Dave y John se tienen mutuamente (¿?), así que no me tenté de corazón cuando ya estaba empezando a escribir.

Había leído por ahí un _headcanon_ de que Dave era muy ruidoso al tener relaciones (o cualquier muestra de afecto), además de que una imagen de mi artísta favorito (en lo que es el actual) _SADPIEPASH_ —tumblr— me insipiró enormemente para poder imaginarme todo como a mí me gusta: más complicado que el legendario Twister. :B

((y por si a alguien le interesa, me hice de un _Facebook_ "personal", por si se les ofrece. me pueden encontrar como "Féh Bot" y, gracias a que _Facebook_ no me permite poner como nombre "Wizardbot", lo tuve que colocar como apodo.))]

 ** _Dudas, sugerencias y aclaraciones: POR FAVOR, DEJEN UN REVIEW. NO LEO MENTES._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Con cariño, Wizardbot._**


End file.
